


After The Disappearance

by IWriteWorksNotTragedies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Missing, gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteWorksNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteWorksNotTragedies
Summary: Two weeks After The Disappearance, Stranger Things start happening.





	1. Prelude

Two weeks. Two weeks since Eleven disappeared, two weeks since she saved the lives of three boys, and countless others, two weeks since Michael Wheeler’s heart had been shattered. She was dead, at least, that’s what everyone said, except for two people: Mike and Hopper. Each had their own reasons for believing that she was alive. One couldn’t even bear the thought of her being dead, of never seeing her again. One blamed himself for her disappearance, he did everything wrong, he saved one life just to endanger another. One was helpless, depressed, confused, angry, hurt. One knew that she was out there somewhere.

Hopper had hope, he had a good reason for it too. He built a box, a shrine, if you would call it that, to her, he put food in it, including Eggos, because the Wheeler kid said that it was her favorite thing to eat. Until, he went back to it the next week to replace the food, and the previous food was missing, it could’ve been a wild animal, but a part of him told himself that it was her.

Mike was ‘ _coping_ ’, which consisted of him sulking in his room at night, crying, wishing for her to come back. None of these left a good impression on his parents, who never even met this girl, the girl who broke their son’s heart. Nancy tried to help comfort Mike, she was the only one who could get through to him, he shut everyone else out, he thought she was the only one who could even begin to understand what he was going through, she lost someone too, but at least she had closure, she knew Barbara was dead, he didn’t know if El was dead, or if she wasn’t, he didn’t even know where to begin to search for her.

The Sunday exactly two weeks from Eleven’s disappearance, something strange happened, or more accurately, _didn’t happen_. Hopper went back to the box in the woods to refill it with food, but when he got to the box, it was full, nothing had been touched. It didn’t settle right with him, he went off to start searching every corner of the woods by instinct. Six hours later and he found nothing, he was sure he had double-checked everything in a five-mile radius. With a bad feeling in his gut, he left for home, something was wrong, he just didn’t know what it was.

The following Monday Mike reluctantly got up for school, he didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to spend any waking hour not searching for her, he felt as if it was his fault for her being out there, for him not find her soon enough, if she was even still alive. But if he didn’t show up for school his parents would never let him out of the house again, so his hands were tied. There was no school for the previous two weeks for necessary repairs.

Once he got to school, he immediately spotted Dustin at the bike rack, there was no sign of Will, which was to be expected, everyone seemed to want to know what happened to him, per the public, he died and came back to life.

“Hey? Have you seen Will?” Asked Mike curiously

“He just went to his locker with his entourage behind him.” Replied Dustin eagerly

It felt odd, it didn’t really feel like the first day of school, he couldn’t walk around the hallways without remembering the fight two weeks ago, and he could barely keep himself together in science class, everything about the school reminded him of her. He couldn’t pay attention to any of his classes, something that had _never_ happened to him before. He barely knew that the bell rang to go home, he was stuck in his head.

When Mike got home he rushed up to his room, not wanting any _‘How was your first day? Did you get any homework?’_ talk from his mom, he didn’t really talk to his parent much anymore, he shut most of his social life out, he tried to be as normal around his friends as possible, be everyone could see that deep down, he was hurting. Besides, he had twice the amount of homework to od because of the two-week vacation, surely his parents couldn’t blame him for that.

At around eight in the evening he finished his homework, he couldn’t really focus for most of it, his mind was distracted on someone else. His eyelids suddenly got very heavy and he decided to go to sleep.

Six hours later, he woke in a cold sweat, crying out her name. On the outside, the public appearance of Mike barely changed. On the inside, there was his whole entire mind to be afraid of, when every he closed his eyes he would just replay that moment, that moment of losing her. The nightmares, they were worse, he would find her just to lose her again, or to watch her die, every night, the day was grief and sadness, the night was pain and turmoil.

Nancy rushed into his room to try and help him, to calm him down, she also had nightmares, about the Demogorgon, about Barbara. But those happened occasionally, Mike had them every night, and she didn’t know what to do, how she could help, she felt useless, useless to help her little brother who had experienced so much in such little time.

“Mike, Mike listen to me, I’m here, everything is ok, you’re here.” Nancy said reassuringly

“I-It was her, I-I could’ve saved her, it was my fault, she’s gone and I can’t do anything.” Said Mike, failing to hold his tears in.

“No, Mike, listen to me, none of this is your fault, she saved you, she made her choice, she wouldn’t want to see you like this.”

She felt bad for him, there was nothing he could do, he blamed himself when he could do nothing. She tried to get to fall back to sleep, but it didn’t work, he was up until his alarm said he had to get up.

When he got up, the phone rang, he went to go answer it considering he thought he was the only one up. When he picked it up, he heard the voice of the chief.

“Who is this?” Asked Hopper

“This is me, Mike.” Mike said groggily

“I need you to get down here as soon as possible.” Hopper said hurriedly

“Why? What is it? I have school soon.” Said Mike, confused

“Something I should’ve told you a week ago.”


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for 1 AM uploads!  
> (No, there is no such thing as an upload schedule)

As soon as Mike hung up the phone he ran outside and got on his bike, he even forgot to put shoes on he was in such a rush. On the way over questions plagued his mind: _“Why would the chief of police need me to go to the station?” “Does this have something to do with Will?” “Why wouldn’t he just call his mom? Or my mom? But why me?”_. Not thinking that it had anything to do with El, he believed he was the only one thought she was alive.

When Mike got to the station, he ran inside, a confused Flo was wondering why there was a barefoot twelve-year-old boy running in the station whilst in pajamas.

“Do you know where the chief is?” Mike asked Flo, trying to calm down

“The chief is in his office.” Said Flo hesitantly, know about Hopper’s number on rule in the morning: _“Coffee and contemplation.”_.

Hopper overheard the conversation and called Mike into his office.

“Sit.” Said Hopper

Mike sat down in the chair in front of the desk, leg bouncing.

“What is this about?” Asked Mike

“Well.” Started Hop, not knowing how to phrase this. “I know that Eleven is alive.”

“What!?” Mike yelled

“Keep your voice down, we don’t need the whole town hearing this.” Said Hopper, trying to calm Mike and himself down.

“How could you keep that from me?” Asked Mike furiously

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case it wasn’t her.” Said Hopper

Mike wanted to pull his hair out, _“He kept that from me!? After two weeks of people treating me as if I was insane, he kept that from me!?”_

“How, how do you know she is alive.” Asked Mike, the curious side getting out of him.

“I’ve been leaving food, _mainly Eggos_ , in a box for the past week, it disappears every time, but-“

“But what?” Asked Mike, a little skeptical on if it was her or not, but he wanted to believe it was her, so he pushed back his skepticism.

“But not this time, she stopped.” Said Hopper, sounding defeated.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Asked the curious side of Mike again.

“I want you to try and communicate to her, your friends said you _‘connected’_ to her most of all when she was here. Was there anyway she connected to people while she was here?” Asked Hopper

Mike was going to kill those two, but he pushed those thoughts aside for a different day.

“There was my Supercomm, _radio_.” Mike corrected, seeing the confused look on the chief’s face.

“I’ve been fiddling with that thing for the past two weeks and haven’t heard a single thing.” Said Mike, a little disappointed

“When was the last time you used it?” Asked Hopper

“Two days ago, I’ve been busy with school.” Said Mike

“When?” Asked Hopper

“I don’t know, the morning?” Said Mike, confused.

“That means there is a chance, go home and get your radio, meet me back here in an hour.” Said Hopper

“What about school?” Asked Mike, concerned, if he missed any school his parents would never let him outside of the house.

“Hey, I’m the chief, I can get you a note, just hurry up! Go!” Said Hopper excitedly

“Ok, I’ll be back in an hour.” Said Mike.

Mike ran outside and pedaled as fast as he could to get home. He ran inside his basement and as he was getting his supercomm, something caught his eye. The light was on the in the bathroom, and the sink was running. He opened to cracked door, surprised to see a familiar face.

“Eleven?” Asked Mike curiously

“Mike.” Said Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, short chapter. But! Many longer chapters to come, and that is a good trade off if you ask me.


	3. She's Back

After an hour after the set deadline Hopper set for Mike to get back, Hop was wondering what was taking the kid so long, or if he was hurt. Then, his phone rang.

“Chief! Come down to my house as soon as possible.” Mike said excitedly

“What? Why? Is anyone hurt?” Asked Hopper, concerned.

“No, just come here as soon as you can.” Said Mike as he hung up.

Mike ran back downstairs to El sitting on the couch, in the same pink dress she was in when she disappeared, but tattered and torn, and the pink was more of a brown. But El, even paler than usual and dirt and grime everywhere, she was still the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Asked a sympathetic Mike

“Good.” Said El

“Good, why don’t we get you cleaned up?” Asked Mike

“Ok.” Replied El

The two walked to the bathroom, where El had previously tried to clean herself. Mike grabbed a hand towel, (Simultaneously noticing that she hadn’t used one), and cleaned up her face.

“Here.” Mike said, handing over the towel

“What?” El asked, puzzled.

“You clean up the rest.” Said Mike

“O-Ok.” Said El, a little confused until she remembered one of the first thing they had taught her _‘Privacy’_.

Mike left the room, and went upstairs wondering when the chief was going to get here, then he went to the freezer, made some Eggos, then went back downstairs. By the time he was back down, El had already cleaned up and put on some of his clothes.

“Still pretty?” Asked El

“Yeah, really pretty.” Said Mike, _‘How could she not be pretty? She was the most breathtaking thing I’ve had ever seen in my life.’_ He thought.

“I made some Eggos, in case you’re hungry.” Said Mike, breaking the silence.

She immediately ran to him, and grabbed them all, except one, hoping he’d have one too. They sat on the couch and ate their Eggos. Then there was a knock on the door that startled El.

“Don’t worry, it’s probably just the chief.” Said Mike, trying to reassure her.

Mike ran up the stairs and answered the door.

“Hey! You said to get down here as soon as possible. Is someone hurt?” Asked Hopper

“No, no, just follow me.” Said Mike

Mike led Hopper down the stairs, until he saw El’s face, he was glad that she was safe, be he had some questions.

“Hey.” Said Hopper

El waved

“Where were you?” Asked Hopper, concerned

“Darkness.” El said quietly

“Have you been there before? Where exactly?” Asked Hopper, trying to figure out if there was anything dangerous that followed her.

“Yes, bath.” Said El

“Ok, that’s enough questions for now.” Said Mike, noticing that tears were coming to her eyes.

“Ok, I’ll be back, I’m going to go tell the Byers’ that you are back.” Said Hopper, walking up the stairs.

He looked behind him, curled up against each other on the couch.

“It might take a while until I get back.” Said Hopper compassionately

Hopper left

“I saw you, looking for me.” Said El

“Saw me?” Asked Mike

“Yes.” Said El

“Oh, well I missed you.” Said Mike

“What is miss?” Asked El

“It’s when you want to be with someone, but can’t, like you can’t get to them.” Said Mike

“Oh, I missed you.” Said El

Their Lips met for a moment, El didn’t know what this was, be she liked it, she felt warm, and at home.

And there was no better feeling.                                                                                                  



	4. A Little More Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry this chapter is so short!  
> In case you didn't know the story behind this fic, this is a remastering of my first work. There were twenty chapters, and I wrote them all in five days. The chapters were short, and full of dialogue (I like to think my writing has improved over half a year) so I'm re-writing it.
> 
> If you feel that you absolutely need to see the next chapter, with no regard to quality, (because i really want to pick this remastering back up) and have no patience this is the full story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12176945/1/After-the-Disappearence . Now, for those of you who have class, and taste and will wait for the chapters, thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Back to your regularly scheduled programming.

After an hour or so, El woke up, startled. Then she recognized the warmth of the body next to her. Mike noticed that she had woken up, but he didn’t want to startle her. She felt hungry, like she could eat a whole freezer full of Eggos.

“Mike?” She said

“Hey, how are you feeling.” Mike said, knowing she needed as must rest as possible.

“Hungry.” She replied honestly

“I’ll go make some Eggos.” Said Mike

He got up off the couch, and walked up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, opened the freezer grabbed four Eggos, and put them in the toaster. El had never realized how warm the basement was, most nights she was in it, she was scared for her life. It had a warm glow to it, and a cozy look. It felt like home, and after being in the Upside Down for two weeks, anything could feel like home, but she was glad that _this_ was home.

The Eggos had finished, Mike was walking down the stairs when he heard the doorbell ring. He wondered who it could’ve been this time. He handed El the Eggos, and walked back upstairs, comforting her that it wasn’t the bad men, or anyone to take her away. He opened the door to find his friends.

“Hey guys.” Said Mike

“Where is she.” Said Dustin

“El?” Mike Answered

“No, just some other girl that’s been missing for two weeks. Honestly, what goes on inside your head?” Lucas said sarcastically.

“She’s out with Hopper, buying clothes.” Mike lied.

_‘Why did he lie? Even he doesn’t know, is he really that self-centered to lie to his friends that their friend that’s been missing for two weeks is out shopping, just to be with her for a few more hours?’_

“Oh, ok then, do you know when they’ll be back?” Will asked, wanting to meet the person everyone had been obsessing over for weeks.

“Two hours, maybe?” Replied Mike

“Well, can we just wait here?” Dustin asked

“NO. I mean, no, my mom would flip if she knew I had friends over, she said I needed to do all of my homework, or some crap.” Mike lied, again.

“Really, she doesn’t get the whole, ‘ _My best friend has been missing for two weeks_ ’ thing?” Said Lucas

“Do you really want to be on the bad side of my mom?” Asked Mike

“NOPE.” Dustin replied quickly

“Ok, well, see you guys, be back here in around two hours.” Mike said

“Ok, see you then.” Replied Will.

Mike closed the front door. He still doesn’t know why he lied, he’s not that petty, right? Right? Maybe he was, it didn’t matter, he got to be with El just a bit longer.


End file.
